Daydream
by BlazikenForever
Summary: May is listening to her iPod when a song comes on that reminds her of a certain green-haired rival. Contestshipping oneshot/songfic


**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic! Yay! I originally thought that I was never going to write but inspiration hit me and I felt like this was worth posting. This is based on the song Daydream by Miranda Cosgrove. It DOSE NOT include lyrics. You should definitely listen to it if you haven't already!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the song Daydream by Miranda Cosgrove.  
**

It was a bright and warm morning in the Johto region. The sun had risen above the horizon not long ago and dew still remained on the grass of the park. In the distance Pidgey and Spearow could be heard rustling the branches of the trees, and Rattata were scurrying on the ground, hidden from sight. There was but one human at the time and that was none other than the brunette coordinator, May. She took in the scenery and smelled the crisp morning air as she hummed along to the music playing from her iPod. The next song, though, totally distracted her from the beauty of the morning park.

_This song again? Ugh, I was just trying to have a peaceful walk to clear my mind but then _he_ has to invade my mind! _May thought as the first verse of the song played.

The song was scarily accurate to their relationship, though. That's why she couldn't help but think about her rival and crush whenever she heard the song.

_I could be like all of his fangirls, going gaga whenever someone merely mentioned his name, Arceus forbid he actually show up! And they're always asking him out. I've always wondered why he dosent just date one of them already. I wonder if he would want to go out with me? No, bad May. Don't even think about that. _May pondered to herself._ Besides, when I first met him I just thought he was a rude, stuck-up coordinator, and I didn't even know him that well._

The second verse didn't make the situation better, either.

_Well this one takes me back to the Hoenn region. Back then, I had just realized what I had gotten myself into and tried LOTS of different personalities to conceal my true feelings. After losing track of what I did and didn't try, I finally just gave up and just rolled with it. Now I could call us friends, and I can be myself around him._

As the song continued to play, May found even more connections within the lyrics.

_Oh gosh. Every time I look at him, or even just think about him, I get this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, my knees get wobbly, and my face heats up. And just when I have the greatest comeback to one of his quick remarks, it comes out wrong. No matter how had I try, or how badly I want it to stop, it never does, because I'll find myself daydreaming about him._

The fourth verse really got her. That one was the most important out of the whole song, to her at least.

_ I want to tell him so badly how I feel. I just want to run up and tell him I love him, but I can't. I'm too scared, too paranoid of rejection and heartbreak. My friends all tell me he likes me back, but I know they just say it to make me feel better. I have to admit though, I find myself spacing out a lot about a fairy tale ending. We both say we love each other, we kiss, and we run off into the sunset together and live happily ever after. Sounds cheesy, I know. But a girl can dream, can't she? I will only stay a dream sadly._

Oh, there were no questions for May in the next few lines.

_I'm 14 already and I still have never gone out on a date, as crazy as that seems. But I wouldn't ever want to go out with anyone other than Drew. I would never tell anyone that though. And geez! I've been waiting for the day when my fairy tale does finally come true for a while now. Since my travels in Hoenn, to be exact. But I had better get used to it. Forever is a long time to wait._

May was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a voice that couldn't be mistaken calling her name. _Great timing, _she complained to herself.

"You must have been in deep thought, June. I called your name like 5 times. Never thought an airhead like you could actually think!" Drew remarked as he flicked his hair. Oh he had caught her in a bad mood.

"First of all, my name is May, cabbagebrain, and second, I probably am 10 times smarter than you!" retorted an infuriated May.

"Oh burn!" Drew replied sarcastically.

"Gosh you don't have to be so yourself! I was having a relaxing stroll on the park until you showed up!" spat May.

"Well you didn't look very relaxed when I walked up here. What was getting you all worked up anyways?" questioned Drew.

May replied "None of your business grasshead!" sticking her tongue out afterwards.

"Wow, August, you are really immature." Drew said, while flicking his hair arrogantly.

Ignoring the August comment, May retorted "Well at least I don't have a garden in top of my head!"

"Airhead"

"Cabbagebrain"

"Clumsy"

"Mr. Rose" Drew couldn't control the blush that followed.

"Ha-ha! I made the amazing Drew embarrassed!" May exclaimed in triumph.

"Whatever…" whispered Drew. He lowered his head in an attempt to hide the obvious blush on his face and flicked his hair, this time out of habit. "Well I gotta go train for the next contest. See ya!" He then turned his back to a confused May and began walking towards the park exit.

"Well um okay… bye!" was all that May could get out of her mouth before a red, thorn less rose was tossed her way. She gracefully caught the delicate flower and looked back in Drew's direction just in time to see him do his signature 2-finger salute.

The song began its last verse, and May couldn't help but think: _Sure, he makes me insane, he always has and always will. But I wouldn't want my daydream any other way. _May let out an infatuated sigh as she watched Drew's figure disappear over the horizon.

**A/N: That's it! I hope it wasn't that bad! I'd be ok with it just being decent! Please review and tell me if I made any errors. Constructive criticism is also appreciated! Thank you in advance for those who review!**

**∞BlazikenForever∞**


End file.
